Chapter 5 Of Lipgloss,Shops&Chocolate
by Dollphayce
Summary: Chapter 5,read on,my dearest chums and chumettes.


Turns out Jessica was coming with us.Well,she called us just as we were about to leave,and asked if she could come in the same taxi as us,seeing as Alice was sick (boo,grunt.) and she didnt want to go by herself.So we said yes.Alice and Jessica were our 2 other pallies.They are vair vair noice.Alice is a mega super duper trés much of a drama queen,and Jessie,dear dear Jessie is almost always confused.So the four of us,Dan,Kellie,me and Jessica were squashed up in the back of the taxi.How vair fun.Dan had his arm around me as he said that would be easier.Le taxi man was mucho rude.When I wanted to get in the taxi but couldnt because the door handle was stuck(I swear it was,even though the grumpy old fart said I was just too weak to open it,he said ''Look at you,skin and bones,thats all'.What does he know,he has a belly that could fit a few washing machines in it),I asked the taximan to open for me and he got out and started cursing under his breath,saying what sounded like 'Grrhmphnzzsheeteenageuh'.Finally after about 80 million years of waiting he got out and opened the door for me.

Once we were on our way there Kellie and Jessica were chatting about something,and Dan goes to me

-So,why did Matt ask me for your number?

I was so surprised my jaw actually dropped,but I quickly shut my mouth.

-He did?-I tried to hide the happyness in my voice but failed horribly.

Dan nodded.

-When?

-When you left,he asked me for your number.

-Errrrrrr.Okayy.-Then I sat there grinning like a grinning loonie from Grinasia.

Dan just looked at me and raised one eyebrow.

-I should really stop grinning now shouldnt I.

-Indeed.

So I did.And we sat in silence for the rest of the way.

When we got to Janice's house,I rang the doorbell.I could already hear the loud music playing from the inside.Janice opened the door,said a quick hi and thanks for coming and let us in.

People were already dancing,drinking,talking and trashing the house.Hm.Typical.I went over to the table where all the drinks were,and got some Punch for myself.It tasted sweet but there probably was alcohol in it.I went up the stairs to Janice's room.Fortunently noone was there so I sat on the bed and looked around.Her room was really nice.Turquoise walls,pink pillows,and white bedsheets.I noticed a copy of 'Vogue' on her bedside table.I picked it up and started looking through it.I found an article about a fashion show that was on in New York.I got so engrossed in it that I didnt notice the time flying by.I glanced at the clock and noticed it was half 10 already.Then the door flew open and Dan came in walking not exactly straight.

-Tsk,Dan.State of you.Drunk already?

He shook his head.

-Nuuuh,Im not drunk.I only had abit of vodka.

-What do you call abit?

-A bottle.

I gave him the yeah-right-I-know-you're-lying look.

-Okay,two.-Dan confessed.

He came and sat on the bed beside me.He turned to look at me and blurted

-You look really gorgeous tonight.

-Umm thanks.

He kept straight at me and I looked back at him.Before I knew it his mouth was on mine and we were snogging away.What in the name of Mrs.Hoston's transvestite's dog's buttocks was I doing snogging my best mate at a party!?He seemed to be enjoying the snog more than I because in about 3 minutes we werent sitting down but lying on the bed making out.I need to pulll away now.Right now.Oh,shut u,shut up brain.

When he began sliding off my dress,I pushed him away.

-Whusswrong?

-Im not undressing down to my underwear.

-Why not,babyface?

-Dan,you're drunk.

-But I likeeee you.Alot.

I sighed and decided to put on the lamp.Then went back on the bed and sat on top of Dan's legs.He was seriously gorgeous.That makes me sound like a total and complete slut but he is.Hes looked alot like Matt.Same hair.Except for Dan was taller and had light blue eyes.I gazed at him for about 5 minutes but then looked really pale and got up.

-Gerrroffffff.-he moaned.

I got off his legs ans rolled over on the bed but a tad too far,and fell right off the edge.

-Owww!FUCKING CRAP,MY ASS!-I yelled.

-Oof.You alrightt?-Dan looked down from the bed at me and put out his hand for me to grab.I grasped his hand and scrambled up.

He laughed and smiled his smile where the left corner of his lips turns up slightly and he looks so fabbity-fab.He still looks vair pale though.

-Alright,I need a glass of water.Stay here.

He went out and I took out my phone to check for any missed calls or messages.I had 3 messages.One from Kelly saying 'I fucking love this place!!Jessica's totally wasted and shaking her ass on the dance floor with every guy she spots on the dancefloor.It's well funny.I'll ttyl xxxxx' then another one from Alice saying sorry she couldnt come and one from Jessica telling me she snogged 4 guys already.I got the copy of Vogue and started reading it.Few minutes later Dan came in still looking really pale but a tad better.

-You okay?-I asked

-Yeah.

-Youre so wasted.-I giggled and looked at him.Then went over and gave him a big hug.We stood there for a minute,arms around eachother.It felt really nice.Then he went over to the bed,flopped down on it,and put his arms behind his neck.Yummy,sooo fit.I went over and sat beside him,and he pulled me down on top of him and started snogging me.We paused for a minute for breath.

-Chahlie...

-Yeah?

-I love you...-he murmured.

I was sure he didnt mean what he was saying.Dan was drunk and didnt know what he was doing.I hesitated.

-I love you too.-I smiled down at him and kissed him quickly on the lips one more time.

-Go to sleep now,alright?I'll talk to you in the morning.

-Buh-

-Shhhhh.

I got up and put the blanket over him.He curled up under the covers,closed his eyes then went to sleep.I walked over to the door,opened it,stepped out and closed it quietly behind me.

Then went downstairs and searched for Kelly.I noticed her in the kitchen scoring some guy I've never seen before.I quickly went over to them.

-Erhemmm.

They suddenly pulled apart and Kelly looked at me,surprised.

-Oh hi charlie.We were just um...

-Yeah,can I talk to you for a minute?

-Mhm.Wait there Luke,I'll be right back.

I pulled her aside and said in a whisper.

-Me and Dan sortof snogged.And the he kindof said 'I love you'.

Kelly's jaw dropped and she stared at me.

-Whoa.

-Yes,I know.But he was really drunk,so I dont think he meant what he said or did.

- Mhm.

- Hes asleep now in Janice's bed.

- Ahahahahaha.

- Its not funny.

- Right.Yes.-I glanced at her angrily and she immediatly stopped laughing.

- How are we gonna get him home?

- Uhh,wake him up?

- He's barely gonna be able to walk.

- We'll figure something out,no can I pleeeease go back to snogging Luke?

I sighed and walked off.Lots of people were dancing so I decided to join in and have some fun.I got myself another glass of Punch and started dancing.I really got into it later when 'YMCA' came on and everyone started doing the letters with their hands.After that was over most people sat down to rest.So did I.

I looked at the clock and the big arrow pointed to 3 o'clock.I should so be going now.

I went back to the kitchen and told Kellie Im gonna go get Dan and call a taxi.

-Alright well,I'll get a taxi later aswell.-she waved her hand carelessly.

-Okay byee.

I hugged her and went upstairs.Dan was sound asleep,so I shook him to get him up.

-Dan,come on,its time to go home.

He woke up and whispered sleepily

-Whu...where am I?Whats going onn?

-Youre at Janice's house,in her room,were at a party?You fell asleep 3 hours ago.

He turned over and was about to go back to sleep.

-We have to go home now Dan,come on,get up.

He sat up lazily and I gave him the glass of water that was on the bedside table.He drank it all up while I called a taxi.

I got up and put his arm around me and helped him down the stairs.

-I needa drinkk nao.-he grunted lazily.

-I'll get you one in a second.

-Vodkaa.

-No,not vodka.Water.You cant have vodka now,you already had too much.

-I didn't.Only a bit.

-Wait here.-I said and left him sitting on the stairs in the corridor.

I went looking for Jessica to tell her Im going now.I found her dancing and went over and told her the whole story.Her eyes glistened with interest.

-So yeah,Im gonna go now.

-Do you need any help?Like,with Dan?

-Nahh,I think hes alright.

I walked back to the corridor ready to go home,but Dan wasnt there.I heard someone throwing up in the bathroom.Then a minute later I heard the toilet flush and Dan came out of the bathroom.

-Dan?

-Whuuuuuuut?

-Did you drink again?

-No.

-You did.

-Only a glass.I needed a drink,I told you.

-And you got vodka.

-No.

-Then what?

-Liquor,thats way nicer.

-Lovely.You look a state,come on lets go.

-Whyy,babyface?Up or another snog?-he gave me a naughty smile which seemed hard to resist,but yet I did.Oh bow down,for I am the wise one.

-No Dan.Its 4 am,we gotta get home.

-Fine.-he sulked.

He walked over beside me and put his arm around me.Then nuzzled into my neck.I pushed him away.

-Whuss wrong,baby?

-Dont.

-Whyyy?

I ignored him and got inside the taxi.On the way home he fell asleep,so I had to wake him.

I payed the taximan and dragged Dan out of the taxi and helped him up.Good god,Im never looking after another drunk guy again.Even if he is my best mate.

When I got to the door,I fiddled with my bag and looked for my keys.I unlocked the door and went inside quietly with Dan after me.

I went upstairs going 'Shooosh' everytime Dan was about to say something.

When I got to my room,I cleared the floor for me to sleep on,put down two sets of blankets,a pillow,and got another blanket.

-You can sleep in my bed,I'll sleep on the floor.-I told him

-But your bed's double,why not sleep beside me?

-Uhhh.

I looked at my comfy bed,then back at the floor and decided to sleep beside Dan,in my bed.

-Just aslong as we dont start snogging.

-Alright,babyface,I'll try and resist.

So I got into my PJ's and Dan lied down on the bed.He patted the space next to him.

-Come on babyface.-he did that naughty smile again.Tsk.

I got into the bed and put the covers over me and snuggled with the blanket.Then I felt Dan's hand go around my waist under the covers and he cuddled with me.

-Goodnight,babyface,sweet dreams.

Oh wait I have to get the--ZZzzzzzzzzz.


End file.
